This invention is concerned with improvements in and relating to the sterilization of articles.
The use of aqueous solutions containing available iodine for sterilizing articles is well established. Commonly, such sterilization is effected by contacting the article to be sterilized with the sterilizing solution, often by immersing the article therein. After removing the article from contact with the sterilizing solution it is often desirable to remove any adherent sterilizing solution from the article by, for example, rinsing with water, particularly when the article is to be brought into contact, directly or indirectly with human tissue.